Achievements
These are little badges of merit that can be earned while playing the game. As an incentive to earn them, you are given one free skill point per completion. There are 141 achievements altogether for you to unlock. Several new achievements were added to the game on October 16, 2009; at the same time, the ability to share a first-time achievement with your Mafia for a bonus was also added to the game. The bonus a player receives for clicking through a shared achievement is random, but includes a cash payout and one of several consumable items or an experience point bonus. *''With the new properties upgrade, the Cashing Out achievement is now impossible due to selling being removed.'' *''People who live outside the United States are unable to collect Three achievements: Mobile and Dangerous, Mobile Hit and Working Remotely'' *Pick of the Litter, Over Achiever and Green as Grass are achievements for a yet to be release feature. Some players managed to get this achievement on April 8, 2010 through a glitch in Mafia Wars. *Pick of the Litter, Over Achiever and Green as Grass are achievements have been temporary removed since 14 Apr 2010. *With the Fight Loot event introduction on June 16, 2010, four new fighting achievements were added. *10 Las Vegas achievement added on July 21, 2010 (1 of them is still coming soon) Note: Some of the achievement sections are invisible to users that did not get any one of the achievments in that section. A former racket player (who was unable to buy or sell New York properties) will not see the Legacy Achievement section. The same applies to the Special Event Achievement section. New York Achievements There are 17 New York Achievements. For an excellent article in how to legitimately get the What's After a Trillion achievement in just under a year, see this Mafia Wars Loot Lady's blog entry Cuba Achievements There are 11 Cuba Achievements. Moscow Achievements There are 3 Moscow Achievements. Bangkok Achievements There are 5 Bangkok Achievements. Fight Achievements There are 51 Fight Achievements. Raven Achievements There are 6 Raven Achievements. :Requiescat in Pace Gold to Cyan achievements also come with the Assassin's Torque Mastery Reward. Robbing Achievements There are 4 Robbing Achievements. Classic Achievements There are 18 Classic Achievements. Special Event Achievements There are 8 Special Event Achievements. Legacy Achievements There are 4 Legacy Achievements. Las Vegas Achievements There are 19 Las Vegas Achievements. Italy Achievements There are 9 Italy Achievements. Operations Achievements There are 7 Operations Achievements. Brazil Achievements There are 13 Brazil Achievements. Chicago Achievements There are 12 Chicago Achievements. London Achievements There are 24 London Achievements. South Africa Achievements There are 35 South Africa Achievements. Inactive Achievements There are 3 Inactive Achievements. Category:Achievements Category:New York Category:Cuba Category:Moscow Category:Bangkok Category:Las Vegas Category:Italy Category:Robbing Category:Collections Category:War Category:Mobile Category:Valentine's Day Massacre Category:St. Patrick's Day 2010 Category:Easter 2010 Category:Challenge Mission:Paris Category:Vegas Mission Category:New York Properties Category:Cuba Properties Category:Top Mafia Position Category:Promotion:Zynga Toolbar Category:Promotion:Zynga Poker Category:War Category:Fight Category:Limited Time Job:Silence Don Romo Category:Rendezvous at the Pentagon Event Category:Operations Category:Las Vegas Properties Category:Italy Properties Category:Marketplace Category:Tournaments Category:Limited Time Job:Global Cup Category:Brazil Category:Brazil Properties Category:Chicago Category:London